


In Which Herc Hansen is in the Middle of Five Very Different Threesomes

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Herc Hansen in five different threesomes, getting doublestuffed and loving every second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Herc Hansen is in the Middle of Five Very Different Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme:
> 
> _http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3823035#t3823035  
>  I don't even care how or why, as long as Chuck is not one of the participants and it's consensual. Stacker shares Herc with Raleigh? Sasha with strap-on and Aleksis? Newt and Hermann getting rewarded for arriving early enough to save Chuck and Stacker (no really that's how it happened yes)? Hannibal and Tendo, old gangster buddies reuniting? Or any other combinations or everyone else._
> 
>  
> 
> "Calaca" is a slang nickname meaning "skeleton," usually used for the skinny guy in the gang. I wanted to give hints to Tendo's past but not outright explain everything. 
> 
> The ending got a bit more angsty than I intended. Hopefully I managed to make it still a little happy/hopeful at the very end. 
> 
> If I've forgotten any major triggers/warnings please let me know and I'll edit the tags accordingly.

1\. 

It’s no secret that the Kaidanovskies invite extra people into their bed from time to time. Usually after a successful mission, when they’re still so tangled in each other’s minds that a third person in their bed helps return them to their own heads, at least as much as any Jaeger pilots are ever in their own heads. 

Specifically, a third person between them, physically separating them for a few hours. 

It helps the process, reduces the so-called “Drift Hangovers,” and lets a lucky few get in on the hot married couple action.

Herc is frequently one such lucky partner. 

Sasha has several strap-ons. Herc has tried them all, even the largest (which supposedly caused one timid mechanic to faint last Christmas.) Aleksis himself is exactly as people would imagine, given his height and the size of his feet and hands. Perfectly proportional, which is just fine with Herc. 

They started gentle at first, but gradually they were just grabbing Herc after returning from a Kaiju kill, hauling him into their room and proceeding to take him apart piece by piece. 

Herc, sweaty and limp and panting, rolls over after four rounds, honored to even be considered by them.

He tells them this, half asleep already. Aleksis chuckles and cuddles him. Sasha makes him promise to stay in the morning, since she’s making pancakes. 

 

2\. 

The deal went off without a hitch. Hannibal invited the members of the delegation to relax for a while at the club where they decided to meet. He owns it, of course: glossy countertops, pools of golden light casting shadows everywhere, and Kaiju bones decorating the walls. There’s a few girls dancing in cages made of fake Kaiju bones, in various states of undress. Girls and boys, Herc notices after a few minutes. He downs his glass and orders another, something luridly blue and likely murdering his liver. Herc doesn’t care, it’s not as though Jaeger pilots live to ripe old ages. The outlook for the human race itself isn’t looking so good either, come to think of it. 

“May I join you, Ranger?”

Herc looks up. Hannibal Chau is standing nearby, leaning against the counter.

Herc shrugs. “’S your bar. Do what you want.”

“Always do,” Hannibal grins, easing himself onto a stool and ordering a drink. “Enjoying yourself?”

Herc shrugs again, before remembering himself. “Uh, yeah! Of course! Lovely … place.”

Hannibal chuckles. “You don’t have to be diplomatic, Ranger, the papers have all been signed. You’re here to relax, partake of my generosity.” Hannibal flashes a smile, gold teeth glinting. “I can see some of the other pilots are already engaging my girls,” he nods to a corner, where some of the girls from the bone cages are descending, leaving with Chuck and Aleksis and Sasha and a few others. “Care to sample my other wares?”

Herc sips from his drink. “Not really my style, thanks.”

“I got some chicks with dicks, if that’s more your thing.”

Herc splutters, half choking on his drink. When he’s recovered, he manages, “No, I … thank you … I …” 

“Well, in that case,” Hannibal waves his hand and suddenly Tendo is on Herc’s other side, clutching a drink and looking a little tipsy but very determined. 

“Hey,” Tendo smiles broadly.

“Hello …” Herc glances from Tendo to Hannibal. “I think I’m missing something.”

“Calaca here wants to fuck you. I said I’d help him out. Apparently you like gettin’ doublestuffed.”

Herc blinks several times. “Ok, first: who’s Calaca?”

Tendo blushes and raises his hand. “That was my nickname, before …” he awkwardly trails off.

“You two know each other?” Herc’s eyes widen.

Hannibal reaches around and slaps Tendo on the back. Tendo stumbles against the bar but remains standing. “Aw yeah, Calaca and I go way back! But that’s not important right now,” he returns his attention to Herc. “He wants you. I’m intrigued. How about it? I hear you like havin’ two dicks in ya. We’re more than happy to oblige.” 

Herc glares at Tendo who shrugs helplessly. “I … the Kaidanovskies told me. Said I should try to proposition you with a partner, see if that’d help my chances.”

Herc glances across the room, where Chuck is hoisting a girl with neon orange hair up into his arms, and Aleksis has two Asian girls slung over his shoulders while Sasha is dragging a boy by a collar. 

Herc considers Tendo, who he’s been side-eyeing for a couple months now, and then Hannibal, who looks like a man who knows what he wants and doesn’t mess about.

Herc downs his drink, slamming the empty glass onto the bar. “Right. Let’s do this. You got a room, Chau?”

“Do I …” Hannibal licks his lips and leads them out back. The room has a spacious bed with clean sheets, and not much in the way of furnishings. But the floor isn’t sticky and there aren’t any visible stains, so Herc considers it acceptable. 

“You want him first, right, Calaca?” Hannibal asks, shucking his jacket and dealing with various weapons holsters. 

“Right. If that’s ok with you … boss.” Tendo ducks his head and smirks.

“Hey, I’m not your boss anymore. You can get first crack at him. I’ll take sloppy seconds for once.” Hannibal leans back against the headboard. “If that’s ok with you, Ranger.”

“Could … could you …” he clears his throat and steadies himself. “Could you both, try and fit in me? At once?”

Tendo and Hannibal exchange a look.

“We’re happy to try,” Hannibal nods, pulling some bottles of lube out of his pants. “No promises, Ranger.”

“I still get you first,” Tendo breathes into Herc’s ear, pushing him down onto the bed. “While he watches.”

Herc nods. “Yeah, sure.” Something’s going on between Tendo and Hannibal, some kind of old resentment between boss and subordinate. Herc’s only too happy to be a part of that if it means getting two dicks in his ass. 

They do manage it, after a lot of stretching, all of the lube, and muttered curses in about five languages between them. 

Hannibal gets up before dawn, ruffling Tendo’s head and murmuring, “Consider us even, Calaca,” before putting on his jacket and leaving. 

Tendo makes a small sound Herc can’t begin to unravel, and turns over, clinging tightly to Herc. 

Herc closes his eyes again, already sore and knowing he’ll be walking strangely for at least two days. He smiles as he goes back to sleep.

 

3.

New Year’s is always an insane time at the Shatterdome. Military and civilians, Jaeger pilots and kaiju groupies, more home-brewed alcohol than should be survivable, and music so loud everyone wears earplugs for a full week.

Herc has no idea where Chuck’s gone off to, but he’s probably landed face-first into some blonde girl’s lap, as he tends to during New Year’s. Herc hopes he’s doing well, and searches for company of his own. 

He finds it, surprisingly enough, in the K-Science division. Everyone’s suspected that the two scientists have been shagging for some time now. Herc has that confirmed when both of them grab for his ass and get into an argument over who gets to proposition him first. 

“Boys, boys,” Herc grabs them both by the collars of their shirts. “How about this? You both take me back to whoever’s bedroom is closest, and we work out who gets to fuck what hole when we get there?”

Hermann and Newt eye each other up. 

“Agreed,” they say in unison. 

Christ, that’s creepy. Herc wonders why they’ve never tried to pilot together, they’re probably compatible. He wonders if they’ve noticed yet.

They don’t stop critiquing each other’s techniques, even though all Herc can do after a certain point is moan or, if someone’s dick is in his mouth, squirm appreciatively. As they’re both incredibly good with their hands and have an intimidating knowledge of human anatomy, Herc doesn’t complain. 

 

4\. 

Over the years, it’s become a regular occurrence between them. Started out as stress relief, nothing more, honest. Two military men taking comfort where they could. Then they were sharing beds more often than not, and Chuck was groaning about his dad “shagging the General” and having to see glimpses of that during the Drift.

Herc is a little surprised to see Raleigh in the room that night. He’s only just arrived, probably still in shock from seeing Gipsy resurrected. Herc hadn’t picked up anything unusual from him earlier, mutual respect and a little relief at seeing a familiar face among so many strangers. 

The way Raleigh perks up slightly, just a little rise in his shoulders, a little curve at the corners of his lips, that’s what Herc notices now. Since he’s looking.

“I took the liberty of inviting Mr. Becket to join us this evening. Do you object?”

“Not at all,” Herc looks Raleigh up and down, holds back the urge to drool a little. No matter what his kid says, Raleigh isn’t past his prime. He’s gorgeous, no two ways about it. 

“Thank you, sir,” Raleigh breathes, and Christ, he’s so damn polite even in the bedroom, Herc is going to come in ten minutes if he’s not careful. 

“You don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to, Becket,” Herc smiles, pulling him forward. “Unless you want to?”

“I … I do, sir.” Raleigh blushes a little and Herc practically melts at his feet. 

“Well, then, what’s your pleasure tonight, boy?” Herc sprawls out on the bed while Stacker watches from the corner, visibly hard already. 

“I’d … I’d like to fuck your mouth, sir. Please.”

Herc grins. “Would you now?” he glances at Stacker. “Should we let him?”

“He’s been very polite,” Stacker starts to undress. “I think we should reward his good behavior.”

It takes some doing, but eventually they arrange themselves in such a way that Raleigh can fuck Herc’s mouth while Stacker thrusts into Herc from behind. The rhythm is choppy at best but Raleigh makes the most gorgeously obscene noises and Stacker is just as slow and loving as he always is that Herc is completely blissed out before he even orgasms. 

 

5\. 

It’s been a few weeks. They’ve celebrated. They’ve mourned. They’ve buried their dead.

Well, the dead that could be found.

Herc hasn’t been leaving his room very much. The world was saved, but he can’t reconcile that with the fact that his son is no longer in it. The world can’t exist without Chuck, the world can’t be better without Chuck in it.

When they first come into his room, they only clean him up. They take away his bottles and glasses, strip his bed, gently lead him into a shower. He fights them, ends up banging his bad arm and giving in to their ministrations. It’s easier than fighting. They only want to help. And he’s so. damn. tired.

They give him pills to help him sleep, and tuck him into his bed, which has clean sheets now, but the old pillows, because he refused to let them take those away.

The second time they visit, they bring food, tea, water. He follows their leads, gets something in his stomach that doesn’t numb him. He even manages to keep it all down, an improvement over their last visit. 

The third time they visit he greets them at the door, asks them to stay the night. They crawl into bed with him, on either side, and he wraps his arms around them. Nothing happens beyond that, and when he wakes, they’re still there. 

The fourth time he asks something more, and they agree, but for the next time. 

The fifth time they undress him slowly, almost reverently. He’s not glass, he wants to tell them, but he can’t make his mouth say the words. 

They’re so gentle. He wants to hate them for it, to push them away, to curl up and pretend he can still smell Chuck on the pillows.

“Please, Herc-sama, let us take care of you.” Mako clings to his front and Raleigh presses against his back. 

He lets them, is so grateful when Mako reveals what she was keeping in that little bag she always brought, helps her buckle it on while Raleigh strokes small circles around his shoulders. 

They’re everything he needed. They come back the next night, and the next, and move their things into his room, splash color on the walls and bring lights into the corners. 

They let him take care of them for a change, switch things up for a while. His favorite arrangement, though, is Mako using her toy on him, and Raleigh in his mouth. They’re only too happy to continue that as often as Herc likes.


End file.
